Major Seventh
by Alana Hikari-Chan
Summary: An ordinary teen in the future spends all her time playing the MMORPG based on a game her grandparents played. But what happens when Vi-chan is warped into the original game?...


This is my first try at a consistently first-person viewpoint. I also have no idea where this is going, but I've been wanting to write a story with this name for forever. I don't even know weather this in fan or original fiction yet. ^_^;; And I will never update. So, with that forewarning, I'll start to type.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, .hack//SIGN's 'aura', or the Star Wars theme song. I do own the idea, plot, and characters themselves- in this chapter, anyway.  
  
Notes: Driam is pronounced almost exactly like 'dream', DrE-am. Also, I can't write past tense, so it'll all be present tense.   
  
*************  
  
Major Seventh  
  
*************  
  
Driam is a boring city.  
  
It's a very boring city.  
  
If it wasn't such a boring city, life would be so much easier now.  
  
But then, if it wasn't a boring city, my life would still be dull. And I think that exciting is better than dull.  
  
Well, most of the time; my viewpoint changes when I'm up late to oh-five-hundred hours.  
  
...  
  
Did I mention that Driam is a boring city?  
  
*************  
  
Here I am.  
  
I'm playing a virtual reality MMORPG as a male character, although everyone knows I'm a girl- No self-respecting guy would use a character this feminine.  
  
This MMORPG is based off a old- very old- single-person role playing game called Final Fantasy Seven, although not many people know that. The only reason I know it is because my grandfather played Final Fantasy Seven when it first came out, and told me all about it.  
  
I am very bored.  
  
You see, I'm always bored, so I used to play this game (It's called Major Seventh) to get un-bored. But then I realized I've DONE everything, so now I spend my time playing Star Wars on what my grandfather calls 'Tifa's Piano' in the Driam server. Star Wars is a really old piece, but I like it.  
  
Cloud9 comes into the room. I wave hi.  
  
"Hey, Vincent!"  
  
:: Oh no, he's going to be talkative...:: "Hey, Cloud9."  
  
Both Cloud9 and me are old players- I was actually the first girl in Major Seventh, and I think Cloud9 was actually the second 'Cloud'. He's also one of the noisiest people I know. Since almost all my friends are introverts, that's not hard, but still.  
  
"So, Vi-chan, have you heard about the dance tonight? It's real-world, and both Sephiroth-sama and Cloud-sama will be there!" Cloud9 grins.  
  
"No, I will not go out with you. You're the fifth person I've turned down today." I start to play Star Wars again, brushing my long black hair out of my blood-red eyes with my bronze claw.  
  
And that's where the trouble started.  
  
...  
  
No, not with me playing Star Wars on the piano! With the dance!  
  
*************  
  
~ If you are near to the dark, I will tell you 'bout the sun!~  
  
:: How come I'm at this dance?:: I mentally groan. I know the answer, but I mentally groan it anyway.  
  
You see, if the creator of a game asks you to be his date, and you PLAY the game, tell me how you can turn him down?  
  
... Thought so.  
  
So here I am, looking for a guy with a nametag that says "Sephiroth".  
  
Why did he ask ME?  
  
~ You are here, no escape, from my visions of the world ~  
  
Where did they dig this music up from? It's creepy. All discordance...  
  
~ You will cry all alone, but it does not mean a thing to me. Knowing the song I will sing, till the darkness comes to sleep come to me, I will tell 'bout the secret of the sun. It's in you, not in me, but it does not mean a thing to you ~  
  
**************************  
  
And there's chappie one. It seems to be futuristic, odd, and first-person-present tense. ^_^ Also a lot of bone-dry humor. Can you tell that my character is a cynic? ^_^;; Well, review if ya like it; And even if you don't. And does anyone have a suggestion for my character's name? Real one, I mean, not 'Vincent' or 'Vi-chan'.^_^ 


End file.
